


Shock To Your System

by honorarystar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Come Marking, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Omega Derek, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Stiles, Rimming, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honorarystar/pseuds/honorarystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles seemed to understand. He even seemed to feel the same way ever since he became alpha. He took care of Derek and he was always there for him and made sure to give Derek the stability and order he needed when the chaos was too much for Derek to deal with.</p><p>It especially helped when Derek went into heat.</p><p>Stiles didn’t hesitate to give Derek what he needed on those nights when the full moon lined up with Derek’s heat and he needed someone there, he needed an anchor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock To Your System

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous request on tumblr:
> 
> Can you please write needy omega Derek with possessive alpha Stiles having really hot smut with dirty talk ;) and Stiles being really sweet after they are done and taking care of Derek? That would be really awesome :D
> 
> Oh thank you, dear, I really enjoyed writing this

Derek has never been the omega that was vying for attention or approval. At least that was the case when Peter was his alpha. Back then Derek had actively caused trouble for his uncle. Now, Stiles was the alpha, after killing Peter and, more importantly; he was Derek’s alpha. He was the first alpha that Derek ever wanted to impress and to please, that he felt an actual need to please Stiles, and to be with him.

Stiles seemed to understand. He even seemed to feel the same way ever since he became alpha. He took care of Derek and he was always there for him and made sure to give Derek the stability and order he needed when the chaos was too much for Derek to deal with.

It especially helped when Derek went into heat.

Stiles didn’t hesitate to give Derek what he needed on those nights when the full moon lined up with Derek’s heat and he needed someone there, he needed an anchor.

Tonight was one of those nights, Derek was writhing on his bed, fucking into his own fist and clawing his way through his sheets (not for the first time in the last few weeks, thanks to Stiles), but it wasn’t enough for him, it never was. His skin felt like it was burning and his hand was more painful than relieving and he really just needed Stiles to fill him up.

But he wouldn’t let himself call Stiles or even let the words escape his lips. He didn’t want to depend on Stiles to keep him under control, he wanted to be able to take care of himself for once, and he knew that if he even caught Stiles’ scent right now he wouldn’t be able to resist begging and pleading for his alpha to fuck him through his heat. And Stiles would, too.

Derek heard a sound across his bedroom. The slide of his window opening. He groaned with his mouth closed when he caught the scent entering his room. So much for taking care of himself, he threw that plan out the window. All he wanted was Stiles on him, over him, in him.

“Derek,” Stiles said quietly from where he was paused in the window, “God damn, I could smell you from the first floor.”

“Ah, fuck, Stiles, please, I need—”

“Shh, Derek, I know, I’m here,” Stiles had already started undressing and was hovering over Derek on the bed in an impossibly short time, “I’ll help you.”

“Mmmm,” Derek hummed and closed his eyes as Stiles put his fingers in Derek’s hair, pulling his head back to bare his throat.

Stiles’ lips ghosted down the column of Derek’s neck, stopping at the point where neck met shoulder to bite down harshly. Derek let out a whimper at that. He was still rubbing his dick raw, it hurt like a bitch but he couldn’t stop himself.

But Stiles would. He took Derek’s hands away, Derek continued whimpering quietly because not touching himself was worse than the pain of pumping his fist over the abused flesh of his dick. But he let Stiles maneuver him however he pleased, Derek always did what Stiles asked no matter what.

Stiles raised Derek’s arms above his head so his torso stretched and the muscles of his stomach flexed. Stiles was licking and biting over Derek’s jaw now and whispered, “Good boy.”

Derek was so past being ready to be fucked, and Stiles knew what that did to him.

Derek hadn’t realized it but his hands had moved from where Stiles had positioned them and had made their way around Stiles’ neck, gripping tightly and trying to pull Stiles’ head up so he could kiss him and beg him without having to use his words.

“Ah ah, Derek,” Stiles pulled away, smirking, and Derek whined. The alpha took Derek’s wrists again and held them tightly above his head. “If you can’t keep your hands to yourself, I will tie you up and put you on your hands and knees. Do you want that?”

Derek wanted whatever Stiles was willing to give him, honestly. But he nodded once, and felt his face flush as Stiles grinned knowingly down at him.

Derek was always more vocal and much more willing to tell Stiles what he wanted if he didn’t actually have to look at Stiles when he said it. Plus he wouldn’t have to see Stiles smile stupidly at everything he said and every noise he made.

Stiles took Derek by the hips and gently rolled him over onto his stomach. Derek propped himself up on his knees, putting most of weight on his face and shoulders so he could put his hands behind his back. He felt Stiles’ weight rock the bed as he reached for his belt on the floor. Stiles pushed Derek’s thighs apart and his cock hung heavy and red between his legs, just out of reach of the mattress so he couldn’t rub himself on it, like he desperately wanted to.

Stiles dragged the leather belt from Derek’s perineum all the way up the crack of Derek’s ass. The way Stiles had him spread, Derek felt the cool material brush over his hole and Derek rocked back hoping for more.

Stiles laughed a little and pulled the belt away, leaving Derek whining and aching for his touch.

“Shit, Derek, I can’t wait to get inside of you.”

Derek let out a huffy breath when Stiles finally tied the belt around his wrists, his shoulders becoming sore from holding the position on his own.

“God, Stil—”  
Derek groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he felt Stiles’ tongue lick over his hole. Derek was breathing heavily and he was starting to go crazy with the need to come, but he knew he couldn’t without Stiles’ knot in him.

Stiles was licking sloppily and extremely eagerly now. His tongue occasionally dipping inside Derek. He was making out with Derek’s ass more than anything. He was using his tongue, his teeth, and his lips until Derek felt how wet he was down there and he was rocking back to meet Stiles’ face.

Stiles mouth was gone for a split second until Derek felt him sucking on his balls, getting them all the way in his mouth and licking over them until they were wet with his drool, too. Derek felt what should have been an orgasm wash through him. He felt the heat roll up into his stomach and it was almost good, but it hurt and his still hard dick throbbed painfully. Derek opened his eyes wide and clenched his jaw. He was so close it hurt.

“Fuck, Derek, you taste so fucking good,” Stiles breathed out when he pulled away, “And the way you smell, fuck me, I could do this forever.”

“Stiles, I need you to knot me right fucking now,” Derek was panting and couldn’t keep his mouth shut, “I need it, I need you, please.”

“Yeah, Derek I know, just a little longer. I promise.” Stiles sounded as breathy as Derek did at this point and Derek realized that he hasn’t even felt Stiles’ dick on his skin yet.

Stiles inserted one finger into Derek, slowly retracting it and coming back in with two.

“Oh god, you’re so open and wet for me, Derek.” Stiles sounded like he wasn’t going to last much longer without his dick inside him. Stiles always managed to sound like he was getting off just by having his fingers or tongue in Derek, like that was all it would take for him to come. Just touching him, and the thought of that sent Derek’s hips thrusting back onto Stiles’ fingers and forward into the empty air.

Stiles took his fingers out of Derek’s ass and the omega choked back a scream that he wanted to let out so badly, but that would probably encourage Stiles’ teasing even more. The asshole.

Stiles’ cock was inside Derek a second after that. They both groaned in unison, making Stiles laugh.

He was fucking Derek so fast that Derek’s hips couldn’t keep up and they weren’t in a good rhythm but Derek didn’t give a shit at this point, he was so full and it felt so amazing. It was like he had butterflies in his stomach and he felt it right down to his groin. He wanted to rub against something, but he knew he wouldn’t have to if Stiles was going to come as soon as he sounded like he would.

And Derek was not disappointed. Stiles’ knot slipped past Derek’s rim on an extra hard thrust and Stiles came with a shout of Derek’s name. Derek’s orgasm followed right after him and it felt like absolute heaven. The heat in his stomach felt like it flowed out of his dick and left a tingly feeling behind.

Derek must have been a little out of it after that because soon after that, he noticed that Stiles had moved them onto their sides, still tied together, and had scooped his hand through Derek’s come on the sheets and was rubbing it into the skin of Derek’s stomach.

He was whispering into Derek’s hair, where he had his face pressed into and was breathing his scent in, “You’re so good, so good for me, and all mine.”

Stiles must have been mostly unconscious by now. He was quietly murmuring and petting Derek’s sides and stomach up and down, soothingly.

Derek looked at his hands and discovered that Stiles must have taken the belt off without Derek noticing. He took Stiles’ arm and wrapped it around his own waist, holding his hand against his skin. He drifted off into a peaceful sleep in the arms of his alpha.


End file.
